


ART: Well...

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Star Trek Art [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: As in "Well... lovely night, eh?" Don't ask, I was stuck for names. :-p





	

**Author's Note:**

> Colored this in the usual Prismacolor markers. This was my attempt at designing Trek clothing.
> 
> Data and Picard belong to Paramount and were created by Gene Roddenberry.


End file.
